Pink Princesses
Pink Princesses is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Council. Objective: The objective of the Pink Princess Patch Program is to teach girls to be aware, proud and confident of what makes them unique. To give them courage against pressures to behave in ways that contradicts their beliefs or violates their individuality. To encourage girls to become models of character and independence for others. Guidelines: Daisies and Brownies must complete one activity from each section. Juniors must complete two activities from each section. Cadettes, Seniors and Ambassadors must complete three activities from each section. The starred (*) activities are required. Girls develop a strong sense of self through involvement in the program. Stay True: Recognize yourself and everyone else as individuals. # Invite the “Pink Princesses” to do an orientation of the program in your area (contact Courtney at whatzupdox@aol.com or 251.450.4367). # Get a group of friends together and perform the skit “Staying True Never Goes Out of Style” for your troop. # Watch a performance of the skit and discuss the message with your troop. # Create your own short story or skit about an individual who is faced with pressures to change or conform. Girls develop a strong sense of self through discovering their individual skills and talents. Stay True: Identify your own unique traits and talent'''s. # Using magazines, newspapers and other print media, cut out words and images that you feel describe you in some way and make them into a collage. # Perform a talent such as dancing, singing, playing an instrument, or reading a poem in front of your troop. # Write an essay, poem, song, etc. about what makes you unique. # Make a list of things that you can do that nobody else can do and share it with your family or friends. Girls gain practical life skills by practicing healthy living. '''Stay True: Seek ways to improve yourself and your talents. # If you are involved in a sport or other extracurricular activity, set aside an additional hour each week for one month to devote to practicing that activity. # Pick a subject in school in which you could improve, and set a goal to improve that subject by one letter grade. # Make a record of how many sit-ups or push-ups you can do and work towards increasing that amount by ten every week for a month. # See how fast you can run a mile and work towards decreasing your time by 10 seconds every week for a month. # Set a goal to read one current event article from a newspaper or news magazine every night for three weeks. # Attend a class for an activity that you have never done before. # Read a book about an unfamiliar subject that has always interested you. Girls can identify community needs through service in the community. Stay True: Seek ways in which you can help other people improve themselves. # Volunteer to help tutor classmates in a subject in which you excel. # Get involved in a tutoring program for younger children. # Volunteer to read a book during children’s reading time at your local library. # Volunteer in a local community service program. # Research the service organizations in your area and tell how each helps the community. # Invite someone from a local community service organization to talk to your troop. # Using magazines, newspapers and other print media, cut out words and images that show four different ways of serving your school or community. Be Ambitious: Girls advocate for themselves and others by setting and achieving goals. Stay True: Always follow your heart, act responsibly, and do what you know is the right thing. # Read a newspaper or magazine and find an example of someone in the news who acted responsibly or who made the right decision. # Make a collage of people in the news whose values you admire. # Make a list of 10 people in your community and tell how each of their actions has positively impacted the community. # Make a list of your personal beliefs and values and share it with your troop. Be prepared to tell the group why you believe the things you do. # Leaving out names of individuals, write about a time when you feel that you were pressured into doing the wrong thing, but chose to do the right thing. # With a group of friends, brainstorm hypothetical situations where people could be pressured by others into doing the wrong thing. Then, by role play or through discussion, give examples of how to respond to the situations in an appropriate manner. # Organize as a troop an activity to help out a woman’s shelter or animal shelter, such as holding a canned food drive or collecting dog/cat food for the shelters. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Forms and Resources for Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Patch Book Category:Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama